


would love to love you

by carminare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akaashi keiji loves bokuto koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminare/pseuds/carminare
Summary: Without him noticing, it was becoming a comfort, the weight of his hands and the heat of his body. It felt like he belonged, like Keiji’s place was always meant to be there, against Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 255
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019, fluffy oneshots to read before bead





	would love to love you

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @thkuforthvenom (twitter) for Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2019! I hope you enjoy it!

It started with such simplicity, it started so slowly, that Keiji didn’t notice. A slap on the back. An energetic high five. A teasing pinch of the cheek. It was normal and frequent. Bokuto’s touch was as fleeting as his moods but as fierce as his playing. There was nothing soft about the way his hands clapped praises on your back. Keiji was used to it, had been since his first year when they became friends.

It was also not a special treatment. Bokuto touched everyone, his congratulations and encouragement always physical, as if he wanted to transmit something through his hands. Sometimes the way he did it was different, like lifting Komi up even though he always complained that he shouldn’t take advantage of his height (Keiji believed Komi secretly enjoyed it), or wrapping an arm over Tsukishima’s shoulder even if he squirmed every second of it, or the pinching of Kuroo’s nipples which Keiji didn’t understand but Kuroo, oddly enough, seemed to appreciate. 

For Keiji there was never anything particular, as far as he could tell. Not at first anyway. He guessed Bokuto wasn’t as rough with him after that one time he slapped Keiji’s back so hard Keiji made a pained sound. He was gentler since then but nothing too out of the ordinary. Lighter pats and slaps. Energetic but controlled high fives and short hair ruffles. But then, and this _did_ surprise him, his touch became _soft_. They were outside of the gym taking a break from practice, the sun was setting quickly and the orange and yellow hues made Keiji feel a bit lighter. Bokuto was standing next to him, quiet and thoughtful, his eyes even more golden in the afternoon colors.

“You’ll get there,” Keiji told him softly but surely.

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Bokuto replied, his low voice rumbling in his throat. “We’ve been trying this for days now and there’s barely been any progress.”

This wasn’t Bokuto being childish, Keiji noted, it was him afraid he had reached his limit.

“Maybe it’ll take a bit more work, but you’ll get there, I’m sure,” he said firmly. “Some things need more time. You’re not done. None of us is. Have you noticed how good Komi-san is now at block follows compared to a few months ago? Or how Sarukui-san’s serves are getting even harder to receive? There’s still so much more we can improve, Bokuto-san, it just takes a bit more time.”

Bokuto was quiet for a while, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pursed. He was thinking hard and Keiji found it just a bit endearing. 

“I think you’re right,” Bokuto finally said and he smiled at Keiji. “I am gonna become even more awesome!”

Keiji smiled a tiny smile and hoped it didn’t show the tenderness that spread through his chest as the light hit Bokuto’s eyes and made them shine golden and joyous. He was beautiful in the afternoon light, stronger and brighter than anything Keiji had ever seen. The coach appeared at the door and told them to get back to practice and Bokuto ran into the gym excitedly. Keiji thought, _I know you will_ , and followed his captain.

After that, Bokuto had started behaving differently. He still slapped his back but, for just a few seconds, he would keep his hand there and rub softly, just the slightest movement. And as fast as it came, it left. 

Keiji wondered at first if he was imagining the whole thing, if he somehow got it wrong, but it repeated the next day and the one after and the one after that, until he accepted that it was a thing now. Bokuto was soft with him. Keiji found out he didn’t really mind it.

Small and quick rubs became more pronounced when, Keiji guessed, Bokuto realized he wasn’t bothered by it. So, sometimes instead of patting him in the back, Bokuto would touch his neck and hair softly while telling him he had done a good job. It made Keiji warm all over and he wondered if the other members felt the same when their captain praised them. 

It escalated from there. Bokuto covered Keiji’s hand when they passed a bottle and he would help him with stretching exercises Keiji didn’t need help with, claiming that it was to make sure he stretched properly, and every time he was next to Keiji he made sure their shoulders or thighs were touching. Sometimes Bokuto would help him tape his fingers and they would sit on the bench in front of each other, Bokuto would take Keiji’s hand with so much care Keiji felt as if he was worried it was going to break, and he would tape it slowly but firmly, making sure he was doing a good job, and sometimes that was it, sometimes he’ll let go of Keiji’s hand and go back to practice, but there were other times when he would stay there, holding Keiji’s hand and whispering _you need to take care of them, ‘kaashi_ , sadness and worry clear in his voice, and Keiji would say _yes, of course, Bokuto-san_ , not really understanding what was happening. Sometimes during away games, when the wind blew cold and it was hard to breathe, Bokuto would approach Keiji and wrapped him in his own coat with a back hug that would warm Keiji’s whole body and he would stay there, chin propped on Keiji’s shoulder, talking, as if it was the most natural thing ever. And somehow, it felt like it was, somehow it made sense.

It got to the point where the others started to glance at them and give them weird looks. Like when Bokuto rested his chin on Keiji’s shoulder (one of his favorite things to do, it seemed like) while they were having a meeting with their coach, his breath tickling the side of his face and giving him goosebumps. Keiji would shove him off of him softly, teasingly, and thankfully Bokuto knew he was never serious, so he would pout and go back to his original position as soon as Keiji turned. Keiji rolled his eyes but smiled. Konoha looked at Keiji, an eyebrow raised but shook his head when all he received from Keiji was confusion. Sarukui told him they were getting very chummy with each other and Keiji said that that was just how Bokuto was. Washio didn’t say anything but he looked a bit amused when Bokuto draped an arm over Keiji’s shoulders and talked to his ear softly. They didn’t seem to find it weird when Bokuto did it with players from other teams or when he did it with the rest of the team; somehow it was only weird when he did it with Keiji and it was making Keiji a bit uncomfortable, if he were to be honest. No the touching, he didn’t mind it, he even liked it sometimes, but the looks everyone kept giving them, as if they knew something he didn’t it.

But Bokuto continued, he either didn’t notice or didn’t care, and the familiarity with which he touched his arm or his thigh left Keiji a bit dizzy. Without him noticing, it was becoming a comfort, the weight of his hands and the heat of his body. When Keiji’s sets weren’t working out, when he got subbed out during practice because every combo was failing, Bokuto was there, rubbing his back and whispering soft things in his ear. That was the first time he hugged him, not an arm around the shoulders but an actual hug, both arms around him, one hand on the back of his head, the other on the low of his back, cheek against his hair, chest against his chest. Keiji protested at first, claiming he was fine, _it’s nothing, Bokuto-san, it was the right thing to do_ ; but it was weak and he felt himself lean into the warmth, his forehead on Bokuto’s shoulder, Keiji didn’t cry but the words whispered made him lose the tension, made his throat close.

It wouldn’t be until later that night that he would process how close they’ve been, closer than ever before, and felt his cheeks redden and his stomach turn and something just _woke up_ inside of him. He laid there thinking about Bokuto. He thought of his bright smile and the way it always made everything seem worth it; he thought of his rough voice, loud and energetic when calling his name, voice sometimes so sad it broke Keiji’s heart; he thought of his strong hands, hands that served and received and spiked, hands that slapped backs and rubbed hairs; he thought of his passion, of his resolve, of his leadership, of his desire to get better. Keiji thought and thought and thought. Sleep wouldn’t come after that. He turned and tossed at the revelation of having a crush on his captain. His heartbeat suddenly picked up, heart pounding against his ribs, and his hands got sweaty. He swore and got up to have a glass of water, hoping it would cool him down. If someone would’ve told him days before that he’d be unable to function properly because of some crush, he would’ve laughed. Akaashi Keiji was a logical person, not an emotional one. But now, he leaned back against the sink and thought of strong arms around him, of a strong chest against his own. Keiji knew, somehow, that this wasn’t some crush that had come out of nowhere. He guessed it had been there for a long time now, maybe since the beginning, since he saw white and black hair up in the air, the clearest example of a star Keiji had ever seen. He sighed and went back to bed, hoping sleep would come.

It didn’t. When he woke up, he looked at his clock and realized he hadn’t been able to sleep more than four hours and his body complained with every step he took. His head throbbed and his eyes stung. He decided to skip morning practice, sending a quick text to Bokuto explaining, and went to class normally. The classes felt endless, the idle chatter of his classmates annoying and the voice of his teachers way too high. By the time lunch came, Keiji was so tired he felt his limbs heavy and his eyes sting. 

Bokuto went to pick him up as usual. Even after so long, people still murmured about him when he stuck his head through the doorway, whispering his name and _ace_ and _captain_ and _nationals_. Keiji had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. He was so tired. And still, the sight of the worried golden eyes of his captain made Keiji’s chest flutter and his head feel lighter. He got up and walked toward him, each step feeling heavier than ever before. 

“Bokuto-san,” he said in lieu of greeting and walked past him, hoping his chest wouldn’t open up and pour everything he felt out there.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked, catching up easily and walking next to him.

“I’m fine,” Keiji lied. “Just a bit tired.”

Bokuto just hummed and when Keiji looked at him he saw his eyebrows were furrowed and his nose a bit squinted; he was thinking. Keiji had the sudden urge to kiss his forehead and looked away quickly, his face starting to feel hot.

The roof was empty when they got there and Keiji frowned. The other third years were normally already there by the time Bokuto went to look for him but there wasn’t a sight of any of them. Bokuto kept walking like nothing was wrong and Keiji was about to ask when he spoke, as if he knew what Keiji was thinking. He thought he probably did, he probably knew Keiji as much as Keiji knew him. Not only because he was the captain and he had to be aware of his teammates but also because they spent so much time together, it would be impossible not to know each other the way they did.

“Since you said you hadn’t slept,” Bokuto said sitting on the roof, his back to the fence, “I guessed you’d appreciate the silence.”

Keiji raised an eyebrow and sat next to him. Bokuto added, voice a bit strained, a bit sad, “I promise not to be too loud so that I won’t annoy you.”

Keiji was shocked by that but before he could answer Bokuto started eating, trying to be quiet, and Keiji’s heart clenched. He took out his lunch and did the same, wishing Bokuto would say something, missing his voice with every second that passed. It was surprising to people for Keiji to be around Bokuto so much. Bokuto was admired for his skills and people loved him dearly but they thought Keiji was too different, too quiet, too reserved. In people’s eyes, where Bokuto was _too much_ , Keiji was _too little_. But the thing people didn’t get was that Bokuto was his captain, his ace, his best friend, his _star_. And now he guessed he was his crush as well.

“Oh, here!” Bokuto said suddenly but quieter than usual and the low tone made Keiji’s stomach turn. “Mom sent you onigiri.”

“Oh,” Keiji said softly and took the riceball. “How is she?”

Bokuto looked at him questioningly, wondering, Keiji guessed, if it was okay to talk when Keiji was as tired and annoyed as he had been. Keiji just smiled encouragingly, thinking that if he had to beg to get him to talk he’d probably do it. And the smile he got in return would populate his dreams for days on end. Bokuto talked and talked and his voice didn’t spike up in excitement but it conveyed every single emotion he was experiencing and Keiji felt such a big wave of tenderness he just leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder without thinking, in an act of bravery he hadn’t thought was possible for him, and closed his eyes. Bokuto stopped for a second, confused.

Still with his eyes closed, Keiji said softly, his heart frantic, “Keep going.”

And Bokuto did, slowly at first, confusion clear in his voice, but faster later, sure that it was okay. Keiji smiled and breathed in deep. Bokuto smelled of soap and a bit of cologne, it was wonderful. He didn’t know when he fell asleep but when he did, he dreamed of touching the stars.

Keiji woke up to Bokuto poking his cheek and calling his name softly, as if he was afraid of waking him up even though that’s exactly what he was trying to do. He leaned closer to Bokuto, burying his nose where his shoulder and neck met. Bokuto giggled and told him he had to wake up, lunch time was almost over and Keiji didn’t want to be late for class. All at once it dawned on him where they were, _who_ they were, and he got up as fast as he could, trying to put distance between them and feeling his face hot.

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san,” he said, trying to sound calm. “That was— I don’t know what that was. I’m sorry.”

Bokuto just laughed, loud and honest, and patted Keiji on the head. Keiji had to restrain himself from leaning into it.

“Don’t worry about it! You were super tired, so I get it.”

Keiji didn’t think he did but he didn’t question it any further. It was better if they forgot the whole thing all together. He collected his stuff and got up. They walked together into the building, silence hunting his every step. Bokuto didn’t seem to mind. It looked as if he was thinking about something, pondering one thing or another, and Keiji took a second to admire the strong lines of his jaw and nose and the bright golden of his eyes. Bokuto didn’t notice. They said goodbye at Keiji’s classroom, Bokuto insisted on walking him there in case he was still too weak and told him that he could skip afternoon practice as well, that it was best for him to rest and get back the next day with renewed energy. Keiji thanked him.

That night, his body curled under the covers, tired and stiff, he hoped he would sleep, he hoped he wouldn’t have to miss practice again. A text came then, it was short and it made Keiji’s heart skip a beat. 

From: Bokuto-san  
‘kaashi! i missed extra practice with you :((((

He looked at it for the next ten minutes, hoping that it meant something more and also keeping himself from hoping too much. He sighed and replied.

To: Bokuto-san  
As did I, Bokuto-san. I’ll be there tomorrow. I promise.

And he meant it. So, he left his phone on his bedside table and closed his eyes. The warmth and smell of Bokuto’s body still remained and Keiji slept wondering about what it would be like to sleep with his arms around his captain’s small waist, to rest his head in his chest and be rocked to sleep by the steady beating of a strong heart. He slept peacefully that night.

He went to morning practice the next day, feeling awake and healthy. He thought he was the first one to arrive at the gym, as he usually was, but the door to the club room was open. Keiji frowned and approached slowly, something was wrong. He guessed maybe someone could’ve left the door open the night before but Keiji didn’t think anyone in their team was so careless. So, he got closer and tried to hear for any sound that might give him a hint of what was happening but everything was quiet. Furrow deepening, he walked into the room and there, in the shadows of the early morning, he saw a silhouette, a familiar one, sitting on top of one of the tables, head hanging down.

“Bokuto-san?” he asked softly and walked closer slowly, as if approaching a wild animal. He wanted nothing more than to run to him and check if he was okay but he didn’t want to scare him. So, with a calm and cautious voice he said, “Is everything okay?”

Bokuto was silent at first and then he lifted his head and said, “‘Kaashi?”

His voice sounded steady and Keiji sighed in relief. “Yes. Good morning, Bokuto-san.”

“You came to practice today,” Bokuto said and he sounded surprised. Keiji scoffed.

“Of course. I was just tired yesterday. I slept better last night.”

“You did? I’m so glad, ‘kaashi!” 

And he did sound glad but he also sounded tired. Keiji didn’t know why he didn’t turn on the lights, he guessed the dark provided some intimacy. There were a few rays of light coming from the cracks between the blinds and they all seemed to fall on Bokuto. Keiji was enthralled.

“Why are you here so early? There’s still time before practice, Bokuto-san.”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I thought coming here was best.”

They were murmuring. In the silence, it seemed like the right thing to do. Keiji hadn’t stopped approaching and he was now almost in front of Bokuto.

“Nightmares again?” he asked.

He knew Bokuto dreamed sometimes. Had heard him during training camps and team sleepovers. Had calmed him when he woke up crying and gasping and talking. Had assured him his team loved him, his team got his back, his team trusted him. Had confessed he was the reason Keiji decided to go to Fukurodani, had confessed to admire him, had confessed he was the best friend Keiji had ever had. 

“No,” Bokuto said, so softly it felt unnatural coming from him. “Not nightmares.”

“Then what is it? Is something bothering you?” Keiji said, in front of him now.

“You.”

Keiji took a step back. He felt as if he had been slapped. He felt nauseated, his heart beating frantically in his chest and his hands clenching at his sides. Bokuto didn’t react.

“I— If—,” Keiji stumbled over his words. He never stumbled over his words. He took a deep breath. “If this is about yesterday, I’m sorry to have bother you. I didn’t mean to. It won’t happen again.”

Every word hurt. He wanted to step outside of the clubroom, to run away, but he thought he had to listen to what Bokuto had to say, even if it broke his heart.

“What?” Bokuto said, sounding confused, and then shook his head vigorously. “Oh, no, ‘kaashi, no! That’s not what I meant.”

He grunted in annoyance more at himself than at Keiji and then got off the table and walked closer to him. One of the rays of light fell on Bokuto’s face and lit up his eyes, the golden shining brightly in the dim room, making him look more owlish than ever before.

“What did you mean, then?” Keiji asked, cautious but curious.

“I just—,” Bokuto started and combed his hair with one of his hands, frustrated. “Okay, can I be totally honest with you?”

“Of course, Bokuto-san. Always.”

“Do you promise not to hate me?”

“What?” Keiji said, taken aback. “Why would I hate you?”

“Just promise me, please.” 

Bokuto was _pleading_ and Keiji felt a bit sad. 

He took a step forward and said, “I could never hate you. I promise.”

Bokuto nodded a few times and Keiji gave him time to think. Whatever he wanted to say seemed important and Keiji was nothing if not patient. He watched as Bokuto played with his hands in front of him and bit his lip. He wanted to stop him. To hold his hands and kiss his lips.

“I’ve been thinking a lot these last few days,” Bokuto started slowly and Keiji nodded encouragingly. “Things seemed to be taking a turn I didn’t expect. Even though it really should’ve been obvious from the beginning. Kuroo said it was but I always thought he was just teasing me, you know? He’s— he’s like that. But you know that because you know him, of course, since— uh— since we’ve been practicing with him for like forever.”

Bokuto was rambling and rambling. He was so nervous, Keiji could almost feel the anxiety he was emanating, he could see him spiraling. He was pinching his left hand with his right and Keiji couldn’t see him hurt himself, even if it was something as small as that. So, Keiji walked closer and took Bokuto’s hands in his.

“Breathe, Bokuto-san,” Keiji said softly. “You need to breathe. It’s okay.”

But Bokuto didn’t listen. Instead, he just blurted out, “I like you. A lot.”

Keiji was shocked. That was not what he expected at all. 

“What?” he asked because he didn’t know what to say.

Bokuto sighed and said, “I knew I found you attractive. I mean, who doesn’t, really? But I thought that was it. Kuroo always teased me saying stuff like _when will you tap that? if you don’t I will_ and like that made me mad, you know? Because you’re Akaashi, you’re my teammate and my friend.”

Keiji’s face was burning. Kuroo said _what_? Bokuto found _him_ attractive? He realized he was still holding Bokuto’s hands and started to let go but Bokuto held on.

“I didn’t notice at first,” Bokuto continued, “that I was always looking for you, looking _at_ you, until Konoha pointed it out. And even then I just thought it was because you’re my favorite person ever. And, I mean, you _are_ but there was more. I realized that yesterday when you said you couldn’t go to practice. I was so worried, ‘kaashi, I just wanted to run to your class and make sure you were okay, so I asked the others to have lunch somewhere else. But then that backfired because we were _alone_ and I was _nervous_ and then you fell asleep on my shoulder and I started sweating like crazy. And you looked so cute, so I let you rest and when I tried to wake you up, you _nuzzled_ my neck. ‘kaashi, I was dying.”

Keiji wasn’t able to follow everything Bokuto was saying. He thought he got the gist of it but Bokuto was talking fast and saying stuff that shouldn’t make sense because Keiji was the one who died every time Bokuto was in the room, not the other way around.

Bokuto continued. “And so that got me thinking like _man, I sure feel things while I’m with Akaashi_ , you know? So, I started thinking about it and I couldn’t concentrate during practice because you weren’t there and because I kept thinking about the way you looked sleeping. Coach yelled at me a few times but I still couldn’t concentrate. And when I got home, I tried to eat and do homework and sleep but all I could do was think of you and I realized. ‘kaashi, I realized I really like you.”

Keiji was just staring, trying to process all of the words Bokuto had said just now. He was trying to connect what he said with the recent days, with the touches and the whispers, with their teammates knowing looks and comments. Keiji was trying to figure out _how_ someone like Bokuto Koutarou could like some like him. Because it didn’t make sense, it really didn’t. Everyone was shocked they spent so much time together outside of practice because it didn’t make sense for the brilliant and wonderful Bokuto Koutarou to hang around someone like Akaashi Keiji, dull and boring.

“‘kaashi?” Bokuto asked when Keiji kept staring but didn’t say anything. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, you know?”

Keiji thought of the ridiculousness of that, of someone, _anyone_ , not liking Bokuto. 

Bokuto started to pull away.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi. Shit. I messed up, didn’t I? Can you forget this happened? And maybe we could—”

Keiji’s lips were on Bokuto’s in an instant. The hands that were on holding onto Bokuto’s hands were now on his neck, keeping him in place. Bokuto’s hands found their way to Keiji’s hips and pulled him close, chest to chest. Keiji sighed into the kiss because it felt right. Doing this, having Bokuto’s mouth on his, tracing Bokuto’s strong jaw with his hands, feeling Bokuto’s erratic heartbeat against his own. All of it felt _right_. 

Keiji stepped forward, needing to get closer, just a bit closer to Bokuto’s body, and Bokuto started walking backwards until he hit the table, letting out a small surprised sound but never separating himself from Keiji’s mouth. This only gave Keiji the opportunity of putting his tongue inside of Bokuto’s mouth and suddenly he was hot. Bokuto wasn’t fighting him, he was just taking him in, all pleasure, and it was driving Keiji crazy. So, he pushed back harder, hoping Bokuto would get the idea. And he did. He separated himself from Keiji and sat down on the table, legs wide and hands grabbing at Keiji’s neck, urging him forward. But Keiji was patient.

He stared. He took in Bokuto’s golden eyes in the dim light, shining like nothing Keiji had seen before. He took in his messy hair and his wet lips. And he noticed Bokuto’s short had risen just a bit above his knee pads, showing a tiny bit of skin. Keiji didn’t understand the long knee pads thing, Bokuto just said it looked cool, but Keiji always held his breath when a bit of his upper thigh was visible, the strong muscles flexing. Seeing them now made Keiji’s mouth dry. So, he didn’t think and just touched. Bokuto didn’t gasp as much as moaned and Keiji took his hand away immediately. Afraid he had crossed some sort of line.

“Sorry,” he said and he found his voice breathy. “I wasn’t thinking.”

“Keiji,” Bokuto said, his voice was low and rough, and he smiled, “I like it when you touch me.”

Keiji swallowed as he felt shivers running down his spine. His throat was dry and his chest was caving in and he was having the time of his life. He closed their distance and kissed Bokuto, slower this time, taking his time to engrave this moment into his memory. He traced Bokuto’s chest with his hands and brought them up to his neck. Keiji could feel Bokuto’s body shivering under his touch, and Bokuto’s hands on his waist, urging him closer. It had yet to dawn on him where they were, what they were doing and what they were supposed to be doing. In that moment, everything was Bokuto; his hands, his lips, his breath, his tongue, his thighs, his chest, his beating heart. All Keiji could think and feel was Bokuto. Bokuto had his hand on his neck now, playing softly with the curls at the back of his head and it was so soothing, Keiji’s throat made an involuntary sound and his head got dizzy.

Keiji didn’t know how long they had been kissing, it didn’t matter to him, he didn’t want to stop, but then they heard it, the voices coming from outside, close enough to be heard but far enough for them to stop with ease, his teammates were nothing if not loud. He looked at Bokuto and his disheveled state and the only thing he wanted to do was to kiss him again. So, he did, just a peck on the lips, too short but it would have to be enough.

“We need to get ready for practice,” he said, his voice raw. 

Bokuto whined. “Can we cancel practice today and do this all day instead?”

“As much as I would like that,” Keiji said, laughing softly, “we can’t. Come on, Captain, set the example.”

Bokuto puffed his chest at that and Keiji felt a wave of love for this foolish boy. Bokuto kissed him on the cheek and said, “Can we please continue this after practice?”

“After _afternoon_ practice,” Keiji said, feeling his insides turn at the idea of kissing Bokuto again.

Bokuto pouted but didn’t object.

When Konoha and Komi found them, they were talking normally, like nothing had happened. It was an effort on Keiji’s part to stay so apart from Bokuto but he didn’t even want to think about how he wouldn’t be able to live in peace if those two found out. He knew they would, eventually, he didn’t want to keep their relationship a secret, but he also wanted at least another day in peace.

“I’ll go set the net,” Bokuto said, hopping off the table and kissing Keiji’s cheek. Keiji’s face felt like it was on fire. _So much for subtlety_.

When Bokuto left, Konoha said, “What was _that_ about?” And wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“What do you guys get up to when you’re here alone?” Komi added.

Keiji rolled his eyes and ignored them, leaving the club room to walk to the gym and help setting everything up, hoping they would pass it off as another one of Bokuto’s curiosities. He found Bokuto humming while he moved around fixing everything up and he took a moment to take it all in, his low voice echoing around the gym, his bright eyes concentrated on what he had to do, his hands moving skillfully. Keiji could’ve watched him for years on end. He got closer.

“Bokuto-san,” he started and Bokuto hummed in acknowledgement, fixed on the task at hand. Keiji thought of how close the others had been to finding out, he thought of how people could respond to them together, he thought of having to hide themselves from the team. “Do you think we should let the other members know about us?”

Bokuto hummed again, this time in thought, and then nodded. “I don’t see why not. They’ll find out eventually, right?”

“I guess you’re right. How should we do this, then? Should we gather them up and tell them? That would be kind of dramatic, tho, wouldn’t it?.”

Keiji was mostly muttering to himself but there was a smile on Bokuto’s face, so he knew he was listening.

“‘kaashi, come here,” Bokuto said, opening his arms.

Keiji smiled and walked toward him, letting Bokuto embrace him. He couldn’t believe he’d been living without this, without Bokuto’s strong arms around his body, without Bokuto’s scent enveloping him completely. He breathed deep and then sighed against Bokuto’s chest.

“‘kaashi,” Bokuto murmured and when Keiji looked up, Bokuto’s lips were on his in a chaste kiss that made Keiji melt with its softness. 

It felt like he belonged, like Keiji’s place was always meant to be there, against Bokuto. He felt safe and warm and completely and utterly happy. 

“Do you want them to know?” Bokuto asked, his voice tight. “Or would you rather we keep this a secret? I’d get it if you didn’t want people to know, you know?”

He laughed at little at the end but Keiji could listen the sadness behind it. Keiji hugged him a bit harder and then stepped away to look him in the eye.

“Bokuto-san,” he said, as serious as ever, “I don’t want to keep this, to keep _you_ a secret. You deserve so much more than that.”

Bokuto was looking at him with bright, wide eyes, and his lips stretched into that blinding smile Keiji loved so much. It made Keiji smile in return, small and shy but every little bit as honest. 

“Then we can let them find out!”

“What do you mean?”

“I won’t try to act as anything but your boyfriend and they’ll all be jealous of me.”

Bokuto puffed his chest proudly and Keiji laughed, open and true, and rested his forehead on Bokuto’s chest, his arms wrapping around his torso. He sighed when Bokuto kissed the top of his head and whispered his name over and over again. _‘kaashi, ‘kaashi. ‘kaashi_. Keiji thought his chest might explode and then he thought he might be okay with that.

“Are we gonna practice or what?” called Sarukui from the gym doors and Keiji rolled his eyes but felt his cheeks a bit hot.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bokuto replied. “Let’s start stretching.”

He grabbed Keiji’s face and kissed him softly on the lips, rubbing their noses together when he pulled away and said, “I’m counting on you today as well, ‘kaashi.”

“Yes, sir,” he murmured and heard Komi and Sarukui laughing and Konoha exclaiming _I knew it!_.

Bokuto walked towards them, touching Keiji’s neck as he did and the rest of the team groaned in unison.

“It’ll be this nonstop from now on, huh?” Konoha said.

“Please don’t be gross and try to keep your hands to yourselves!” Komi said and Washio nodded approvingly.

Keiji smiled when Bokuto grabbed Komi into a headlock, telling him to shut up. He loved them all so much, it was crazy. 

“We all guessed it would’ve happened eventually,” Onaga said next to him, “we were just wondering when it would happen, before or after nationals.”

Keiji hummed. “I didn’t see it coming, if I’m honest with you. Go start stretching.”

“Yes, sir,” Onaga said and went to do as he was told, a soft and happy smile on his face.

Keiji went to stretch as well and while Bokuto came to stand next to him, pretending to help him stretch the “right way”, while the rest of his teammates groaned and complained, while Bokuto laughed, touching Keiji a lot more on purpose, while Keiji laughed alongside them, while all of that was happening, he was surprised by how easy it was, by how it shouldn’t have been a surprise at all that he was completely in love with his captain, by how well Bokuto’s hands fit with his body.

“Receiving practice,” he said to the team just as their coach was entering the gym.

The team responded in unison with a _yes, sir_ and before they could leave, Keiji got closer to Bokuto and kissed his jaw softly, whispering in his ear, “You, too, Captain,” and he laughed as Bokuto blushed and the team complained.

“You’re terrible, ‘kaashi!” Bokuto said but he was laughing and looking at Keiji like he held the stars and Keiji, for once, wouldn’t be surprised if he was looking at him the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcomed! Come scream with me on twitter at @keijiis!


End file.
